


Still Love Me In The Morning

by readwriteandavengers



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Leonard really wants to protect Ray ok, M/M, Pining, drunk!Ray, the cheesiest ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: Ray Palmer doesn't get drunk. Except the one time he does and Leonard takes care of him.





	Still Love Me In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Felt like writing this!
> 
> Based off the prompt:  
> “I’m gonna say this and hope you forget it in the morning.”

Ray and alcohol go together as good as jelly and mayonnaise. To say the least, they don’t mix. Ray usually has a good idea of this, considering the fact that the Legends haven’t seen him drink more than a beer since they banded together. But they wrap a mission, and Mick’s teasing Ray maybe a little too much, and he ends up drunk.

Ray ends up at the bar, a depleting beer in front of him, as he chats to the old guy on his right Really, the old guy looks like he couldn’t care less if Ray’s talking or not. He drinks his drink, spares Ray a look every once and awhile, and returns to his drink.

Ray’s just happy to have someone to talk to.

-

Leonard’s the last one to hold the responsibility title, but the night is growing old and the team seems prepared to spend a few more hours out. He’s not so inclined to agree since the idea of going back to a quiet ship is more appealing. Decidedly, he gathers his things and makes his way to the exit when he spots Ray off to the side, cheeks flushed and rambling.

A heavy sigh escapes Leonard because he’s not the caretaker. He’s not going to sweep Ray off of his feet and play the roll of savior. That’s not Snart. But Snart also feels a form of moral obligation for his team and knows that the Ray has the lowest luck compared to the rest of the team, and it’d be like the other Legends to forget Ray was tagging along and leave him somewhere.

Snart’s not the savior, but he is the most logical. And logic tells him to help Ray back to the ship before the others lose him. Although he’ll make sure to tell Sara, in case they happen to have a moment of clarity and have a panic attack about losing Ray.

Snart slides back through the crowd, using his shoulder as a buffer as he dodges a few patrons. He reaches the table again, and the conversation doesn’t stop on his behalf. He does what he intends to, leaning over to Sara so she can hear him over the boisterous crowd.

“I’m taking Raymond back to the ship to avoid any further catastrophes tonight.” Snart tells her, then pulls back so he makes sure understanding settles in her gaze.

She gives him a nod, half understanding and half gracious. “Good thinking! He looks pretty gone…”

The comment has the two looking up from each other and back to Ray, who’s now started implementing his hands avidly into the conversation. The excitement on his face is childlike and Leonard can’t help the corner of his mouth quirking up out of fondness.

Leonard doesn’t notice, but Sara’s grinning at him, slyly and out of the corner of her eye, but grinning nonetheless. He’s brought back by her patting him on the back, between the shoulders, firmly.

Leonard jostles, his smile falling and being replaced surreptitiously with a hard-set frown and a glare. This only causes Sara to huff out a laugh as she shakes her head and returns to her drink.

“See you later, Snart.” She dismisses him, lifting her beer and taking a large gulp so it’s clear there are no other words coming from her.

He bids her farewell with a roll of his eyes and a request. “Make smart choices.”

He hears another small chortle from Sara but he’s already turned his direction and is headed straight for Ray. Again, he dodges others with the slyness he’s managed to acquire over the years. Being a thief usually helps out in that aspect.

Luckily unscathed, Leonard makes it to Ray’s side in record time considering the awfully pushy inebriated patrons. He tries to approach gently, placing a hand on Ray’s shoulder and hoping he doesn’t get one of Ray’s excited hands smacked across his face. He’s successful, considering Ray doesn’t jump in surprise, and no one gets a hand to the face.

Instead, Leonard gets large amber eyes pointed on him, full of intrigue. That intrigue diminishes as Ray realizes that it’s Snart that has a hand on his shoulder, quickly replaced by pure joy.

“Leonard!” He practically cheers, shifting fully in his seat so that he can face his teammate full on. “Wh-” Ray’s briefly interrupted by a hiccup, which pulls his face together in the cutest scrunch before it blossoms back onto a smile. “What are you doing here?”

Leonard blinks, suffering with the fully admiration he feels filling his heart. Just the way that Ray looks at him makes it hard for Leonard to breathe, and he’s filled with anxiety that he might let Ray down. Maybe one day he’ll do something that’ll make Ray not smile at him like this, so bright his smile could outshine the sun.

Leonard clears his throat and tries to focus. “What do you say we head back to the ship, Boy Scout?”

Ray tilts his head slightly at the prospect, pondering. “Really?”

Leonard gives a short nod.

“Will the rest of the team be okay?”

Leonard wants to groan, wants to roll his eyes at Ray’s constant selflessness, but he bears a grin and gives another nod. “They’ll be fine.”

Another moment’s pause before Ray gives Leonard a happy nod. He slides out of his barstool, revealing for the first time how unsure he is on his feet after a few drinks. Leonard might not have thought this one out. Having Ray’s weight leaned against him their entire walk back to the ship might prove to be a workout.

Leonard steps back to give Ray room, offering his hand to help the other untangle himself from the barstools. Ray takes it, sliding his warm hand against Leonard’s and gripping on firmly. It’s foolish, Leonard knows, the way that his heart skips a beat with Ray’s hand in his. He can’t remember the last time he was so naïve, having a crush. It’s all textbook, despite Leonard wishing he were smoother. His crush results in him making constant jabs at Ray, trying to impress the other, and moments like now when he tries to be a good guy.

He makes himself sick.

Ray achieves removing himself from the side of the bar, and now he’s all too close to Leonard. His side is practically pressed against the other’s, and he’s grinning down at him with a glimmer in his eye.

“Ready to go?” Ray questions excitedly, bouncing forward on his feet. Except that nearly sends him off his balance so Leonard has to capture him by sliding one arm around Ray’s waist.

Ray counters with throwing an arm over Leonard’s shoulder, blinking as he tries to get rid of the dizziness.

“Oh,” Ray comments as he squeezes his eyes tightly shut.

“You’ve had a lot more than I thought.” Leonard’s statement is made under his breath, but Ray clearly hears because he lets out a groan in response.

Leonard can’t be so tactful in weaving through the crowd this time. He has a large man in his arms who’s swaying like a tree in the wind. So they bump into people on their way out, but overall are accident free. Leonard hopes that means they’ll _remain_ accident free.

The walk is uneventful, considering Leonard doesn’t know what to talk about and Ray seems to be focusing pretty heavily on not falling over and taking Leonard with him. Each step is calculated, taken in just the right format so as not to twist his ankle or cause a wave of dizziness again. Despite their struggles, the sky is clear and the night air is clean and cool.

If Ray wasn’t completely inebriated Leonard would suggest they admire the stars, like the lovesick idiot.

God, Leonard’s not sure what it is about Ray but he makes him want to do things like that. Small, cheesy things. Leonard will have to curse Ray for squirming his way into Leonard’s life and making him fall in love. Later.

They make it back to the ship in under a few minutes, considering they parked it in the city’s nearby park. Seeing as they weren’t staying long, they knew the Waverider would be just fine hidden with the help of the invisibility transmitters and that no one visited the park too often. It was large, more of a place for wildlife and plants to thrive.

Leonard helps Ray onto the ship, and lucky for them, the cargo bay door swings open. Gideon must have seen them coming. Now the silence is filled with the clanking of their shows against the metal flooring as they walk through the halls, headed straight for Ray’s room. That won’t be the end of Leonard’s tasks though. He’ll have to make sure Ray drinks plenty of water before bed.

They reach his room, and by now Ray is overcome with a wave of hiccups that make him look less than pleased. Leonard slowly detaches himself, helping Ray lean against the bed instead. He hovers though, keeping a hand on Ray’s lower back as the other kicks off his shoes. Once those are successfully discarded, Ray climbs on top of his covers and sighs the second his cheek hits the pillow.

“Wow, I’m tired.” Ray admits, a yawn following after his words… only to be interrupted with a hiccup.

Leonard shakes his head, finding words harder to say now that he’s got Ray in bed. If only his past self could witness this. The absolute tenderness he treats Ray with. Leonard is such a sap.

“Stay here. I’m going to get you some water and I’ll be back.” Leonard instructs firmly.

Ray hums in response, eyes closed as he nestles into his pillow. Knowing Ray, he’ll probably be fast asleep by the time that Leonard gets back, but that doesn’t mean that Leonard won’t wake him up and make him drink some water. Leonard only shakes his head, leaving the room and headed straight for the kitchen.

A full glass of water and a few Tylenol in hand later, Leonard’s strolling back into the room finding Ray’s breathing even. Despite his early sentiment, Snart does feel slight guilt as he sets the items down on the bedside table.

“Raymond,” Snart calls, and he’s glad to hear Ray hum back. “Drink this.”

Ray’s eyes open, bleary as they land on the glass of water Snart has presented in front of him. Snart half expects an argument but Ray rubs at his eyes with one hand before clambering up. He swings his legs down and sits on the edge of the bed as he extends his hand, waiting. In return, Snart places the cool glass in Ray’s palm, fingers brushing.

He watches as Ray takes the glass and tips it back, taking three healthy gulps. Then he sighs, moving to place the glass down himself but Leonard’s quick to stop him.

“Let me,” Snart says softly, grabbing the glass and completing the rest of the journey. He sets it down, leaving the Tylenol there for the morning. He turns back to Ray, prepared to suggest he gets under the covers, but gets a shirt thrown in his direction instead.

Snart holds onto the fabric, finding Ray now bare-chested and his hair tousled. He opens his mouth, not even sure what he’s going to tell Ray, when he watches the other slide off the bed and stand. He’s captured now, watching as Ray’s hands fall to his pants, unbutton them, and push them down to his ankles.

Wasn’t Snart just teasing himself about having a maddening crush on Ray earlier? And now he’s blushing…

“Okay, Raymond,” Snart turns away, depositing the shirt on the ground as Ray struggles to step out of his jeans. He moves to the panel towards the side, the one that’s the control behind most things in the room. He focuses on the lights, dimming them down to a very low glow. Enough that he can see, but Ray won’t be bothered with while trying to sleep.

He turns back around, finding Ray sitting on the edge of his bed. The other takes his hand, running in through his long dark hair to push it up and off his forehead. Leonard might be mesmerized.

“Get in bed,” Snart tells him, waving his hands towards the covers as he gets closer.

“I’m already in bed,” Ray responds with a lilt in his tone, clearly amused by the request.

“Under the covers, then,” Leonard counters, now only a foot from Ray. He tugs on the blankets in hopes of getting Ray to budge.

“Leonard,” Ray says his name as he stands, and at first Snart thinks it’s just said like a resigned sigh, but he realizes that Ray’s looking at him.

Leonard looks back.

“I’m going to say this and I hope you’ll forget it in the morning-”

Leonard feels his heart race at those few words, but he can’t help his snarky reply. “Pretty sure you’ll be the one forgetting things when morning rolls around-”

Leonard’s silenced by Ray cupping his face in his hands. Ray seems to have a moment of clarity, thinking on what his next actions are all while Leonard’s heart feels like it could beat out of his chest. Regardless, Ray made up his mind and leans forward, pressing a kiss to Leonard’s mouth.

Ray’s lips are sticky and taste of beer, but he feels Ray breathe in through his nose and Leonard feels almost guilty. The last thing he wants to do is have Ray wake up and regret this, so Leonard cuts the kiss short and pulls away, eyes still closed as he tries to regain his composure.

“Alright, Raymond,” Leonard starts, refusing to point out how Ray didn’t actually say anything. “Time for bed.” Leonard opens his eyes now, but keeps them downcast. Meaning he misses Ray’s disappointed look. He only licks his lips, the taste of Ray still in his mouth, and waits.

Ray concedes, turning around and sliding into his bed. He curls the blankets around himself, brining them all the way up to his neck, but he keeps his back to Leonard.

Now Snart’s really fucked up.

But he has nothing else to say. There’s nothing in this moment that Snart could even fathom would fix whatever just happened. Ray kissed him. But Ray’s also drunk and needs sleep before anything should even be talked about. Ray needs to be in his right state of mind, and chances are Ray won’t remember what just conspired between them.

Snart only purses his lips, staring at Ray’s back for a few seconds before he gets the hint. He turns on his heel, taking slow and quiet steps towards the doorway. He’s nearly out when he hears Ray’s small voice from the mound of blankets.

“Thanks, Leonard.”

Snart, in all of his wisdom, the man who is known for his witty comebacks… has nothing in return to say. He fumbles too long, so he gives a small nod even though Ray can’t see it, and proceeds out of the room. He hears the door slide shut behind him and exhales, letting a breath go that he didn’t know he was holding.

-

Snart’s the first one in the kitchen the next day, and he’s sure it’ll be that way for quite awhile. According to Gideon, all Legends made it back around three in the morning and found their rooms successfully, but Snart can only imagine the headaches they’re recovering from.

He takes this moment as time to relax, a warm cup of coffee in hand and his feet propped up on the chair opposite of him. It’s cliche, he knows, but he’d usually have a newspaper accompanying him… but as a time traveller he’s found those things not very helpful.

That means he’s only got time to think. Specifically about Ray…. and the way that Ray kissed him.

Leonard would be a liar if he said he hadn’t been up all night, thinking about the way that Ray’s lips felt against his. And most disturbingly, the way that Leonard wanted to kiss him again. He wanted to chase Ray’s lips with his own, push him back into the bed, but it wasn’t hard for Leonard to be sensible. Ray wasn’t in the right state of mind, and for all Leonard knows, Ray’s reason for kissing him was backed only by the alcohol. Not that Ray actually felt anything for him. If anything did conspire between them, Leonard would want it to mean something. Not an awful night of regret for Ray.

Honestly, Leonard doesn’t regret it, whatsoever. He’s glad that it was him that Ray kissed and not some stranger. He’s glad that he was able to save Ray the regret of a one-night-stand. Not that he’s a savior. Ray’s a grown man, he can take care of himself-

“Hey,”

Leonard looks up from his mug, surprised that he’d been staring at the far wall long enough that he could’ve bore holes into the surface. Not surprisingly, he finds the object of his thoughts standing in the doorway of the cafeteria, dressed in pajama bottoms that fittingly have an atom symbol on them. Ray’s hair is a mess, his shirt is hanging off one shoulder, and he really does look like he woke up after a night of drinking.

That doesn’t stop Leonard from finding him beautiful, standing in the skewed soft light from the kitchen.

“Morning, sunshine,” Leonard greets before turning back to his coffee and taking a sip.

“I’m really sorry kissed you last night, I shouldn’t have done that and that was completely inappropriate. I am your teammate and drunk or not I should know better-”

“Raymond, I’m going to stop you before you ramble yourself into a grave” Leonard turns around, resting his arm on the back of his chair so he can face Ray. “It’s okay.”

“But-”

“Shh,” Leonard insists, his eyebrows lifting pointedly. “It’s okay.”

Despite Leonard’s reassurance, Ray looks bothered. His hands start to wring out in front of him as his teeth nibble on his bottom lip, clearly wanting to say more. Leonard’s flippant attitude to the matter isn’t helping him.

Leonard tries to turn back to his coffee, he tries to return to his moment of solitude, but Ray’s just standing there and his presence is absolutely maddening. Leonard lets out a heavy sigh, turning back in his chair just as Ray’s speaking again.

“I’m sorry-”

“Ray, I liked it. I liked you kissing me. But you were drunk and it was a very inopportune time to make a move on you. Not to mention, being drunk does not mean you return my feelings, whether you were the one to kiss me or not-”

“I like kissing you.” Ray blurts out, but he seems to realize his strange statement and his face scrunches up. He tries again, eyes pointed at the ceiling as he speaks. “I mean, I like you. And kissing you. Both. Mutually.” Ray makes sure to punctuate those words, turning his eyes on Leonard more seriously… until his words start again. “But I didn’t know that you’d like me back and-”

Leonard stands up, his boots sliding down from the chair to rest on the floor with a solid clunk. Ray’s words cut off, now more interested in watching what Leonard’s doing.

Smoothly, as if Leonard has confidence coursing through his veins, he makes his way over until he’s standing straight in front of Ray. Only if Ray could hear Leonard’s thoughts, or feel the way Leonard’s heart is racing, he’d no the confidence is only put up as a very good show.

“Raymond,” Leonard drawls along with the way his eyebrows dart up. “Go out with me. This time we’ll make it a date. No drinking, so when I kiss you at the end of the night you’ll know I mean it.”

Ray takes a second to process the words, eyes wide and innocent as he soaks everything in. Just when Leonard’s eyebrows dance upwards to prompt him for an answer, Ray exhales, which also initiates a blush on his cheeks.

“Yes, I’d like to do that… very much.”

Leonard smiles at him and Ray smiles back. While their official date won’t be for some time, not until they can find a free time slot away from the rest of their team, the two are looking forward to it. Leonard especially, since he’s already got grandeur ideas in his head, the best only to show Ray his affection. But he’ll focus on breakfast for now, and enjoying that with Ray.


End file.
